


Untitled

by WritingRevolutionary



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Other, Poetry, Post-Barricade, Post-Break Up, but best to be on the safe side, maybe? it's kind of abstract, not because it's relevant but because i say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRevolutionary/pseuds/WritingRevolutionary
Summary: Jehan looks back on his past relationship with Montparnasse
Relationships: Montparnasse/Jean Prouvaire
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

I could curse the gods for what happened to us  
But I realise that you wouldn't cause any fuss.

Though I do wish to once more see your face  
And to feel the forgotten, tortured embrace.

The embrace of adoration that smelt like blood  
With a touch to the skin like light after a flood.

Had it been another time I wouldn't have gone  
Or you be planning to find another one.

I felt a softness to your sharp tongue.  
So I'm sorry. For leaving our song unsung.

Would you trace my back with your fingertips?  
Prove that I belong with a press of your lips?

Pull me into your chest so I feel your heart soar?  
Make me feel at home on this blood red floor?


End file.
